The Last Good Bye
by Pyro Blondie
Summary: One Shot Final Fantasy VII Cloud x Tifa. How they said good bye, and what was left unsaid. Inspired by the song: 'If You Still Believe' from the game Legend of Dragoon.


**Disclaimer: **Unforunantly I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor do I claim to own any of its characters sighs I wish i did though...

**A/N:** Hello to everyone (or anyone) who has dropped by to read my story. This one shot has been floating around my head for some time and was inspired by the song "Do you still Believe in Love?" from .Dot//Hack (i think), and just recently I decided how to end it. So anyways this is the first fic on Fanfiction I have written alone so please bear with me if there are any mistakes or if characters seem OC. I try to do my best so there isn't but sometimes it happens.

As a warning this one shot really has nothing to do the FFVII game nor the movie AC it was just random idea that popped into my head about Cloud and Tifa when they were younger and Cloud had just joined soldier. Zack I believe never met Tifa but in this he has only because he was an easy way to make the story move along (cheat i know bad me bad me) and therefore isn't in the story much.

Oh and by the way constructive critism is welcome along with letting me know of any corections I should make. Now on with the story...

* * *

**The Last Good Bye**

"Oi, Cloud you still haven't told her?"

"No." Cloud replied staring at his boots.

The first man shook his head, "We leave tomorrow and it wasn't like we just found out so why haven't you told her?"

Cloud shrugged with out looking up. "What does it matter?"

Just then a young girl appeared "Hey Cloud! Hey Zack!"

"Hey Tifa!" Zack walked over and picked her up. "How you doin' kid?" he spun her around.

"Ok," Tifa laughed as he set her down in between himself and Cloud, "and you?"

"Alright," Zack smiled "Well anyways I'll be off the general needed me to look at something for him." Zack lied and raised his hand in a half salute, wave good bye. "See you later."

"See you." Tifa waved and behind her Cloud gave a short nod.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Tifa turned to Cloud a questioning look upon her face.

"Yea," he motioned for her to follow him.

The two walked in silence for a while despite the quick questioning glances towards each other. Soon they came to a grassy field and Tifa followed Cloud though the grass and over a small hill. Once over it he stopped and Tifa took the opportunity to sit in the grass she looked up at him patiently waiting for him to speak.

When he didn't she broke the silence, "It's nice here."

"Yea, it is," he sat down next to her.

"Cloud I have question." Tifa wrapped her arms around her legs trying to make conversation.

"Yea?"

"Do you believe in love?"

"What to you mean?"

"Not sure." Tifa thought for a moment. "I guess, I mean that if you believe in love anything can happen. Or at least that's what I want to believe. So do you?"

Cloud shrugged, "I guess I believe in it then because I know anything can happen." He thought about the days he was spending in soldier, anything could happen.

Tifa nodded satisfied and let a silence fall between them.

"Hey Ti…" he broke the silence then paused not sure how to continue.

"Hmm?" Tifa laid down her hands behind her head.

"Zack and I… We're… we're leaving Nibelheim tomorrow for Midgar." He looked off into the distance not wanting to see Tifa's face.

"You're leaving? Already? But you just got back." Tifa sighed. "I thought you said you guys would be here for a while."

Cloud shrugged. "Yea, things came up."

"Oh," Tifa stared at the sky and watched the clouds pass lazily by.

The two sat in silence once again unsure of what to say next. Tifa rolled onto her side and away from Cloud trying not to cry. A tear slipped out and ran down her nose falling onto the grass below her head.

"So when do you think your coming back again?" she fought to keep her voice normal.

"Not sure. Not for a couple of months at least"

Tifa took a deep breath and sat up trying wipe off the tear stain casually so Cloud wouldn't notice, then stared off into the horizon. The sun was getting ready to make its descent behind the nearby mountains.

Cloud risked a glance towards her 'Was she?' he thought. 'No, why would she?' He stood up then turned and offered her a hand up. "Common lets' get you home so you're not in trouble."

Tifa took his hand and stood up, lacing her fingers in his while brushing her self off with her free hand. He looked at their hands surprised but didn't pull away, but slightly tightened his grip around her hand. He led the way silently back to Tifa's house, the two losing themselves in their own thoughts.

They reached Tifa's house and still neither one knew what to say.

"So…" Tifa began. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Late afternoon." It was his turn to look questioningly at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wanted know so I could come see you off." Tifa smiled.

"Oh. Don't have to."

She shrugged. "Maybe I wont then."

Cloud shrugged.

"Tifa?" called a voice from inside the house.

"Well, I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Tifa paused then jumped up and gave Cloud a quick hug before disappearing inside.

He looked at the spot she had just disappeared from and shook his head, 'Do you believe in love?' Tifa's voice asked in his head.

...The Next Day...

Cloud packed his bag, it wasn't very difficult as his only belongings consisted of two military uniforms, two sets of civilian clothes, hygienics, and the three photos Tifa had given him as random just cause gifts. 'Do you believe in love?' Tifa's question once again haunted his thoughts as he looked at one of the pictures she had given him of her and him.

A worn brown duffle bag landed beside his, and Cloud looked over to see Zack casually leaning against the bed post of the military bunk bed. "So?"

"So what?" Cloud placed the pictures Tifa had given him on the top of his clothes and zipped the duffel bag shut.

"How'd she take the news?"

"Ok." Cloud took the bags and placed them at the foot of the bunk out of the way.

A tall man entered the room, "We leave in half an hour men, and I expect you to be ready and to load your bags into the truck before we leave."

"Yes Sir." Cloud and Zack saluted in perfect unison as the man left.

"I guess that's our cue then." Zack laughed and grabbed their bags throwing one of them at Cloud.

The two left the building and headed for the jeep they were taking to Midgar. They threw their bags into the bed of the jeep then covered it with the military standard olive green water proof canvas when they noticed it was going to rain.

"That looks like fun." Zack joked at the sight of the clouds.

"Yea." Cloud agreed noticing it was getting dark even for late afternoon, and risked a glance towards the road to Tifa's. 'She's not going to come is she?' he thought, then shrugged. 'Why do I care anyways?'

As if reading his thoughts Zack answered his question. "She's coming, I have a feeling neither of you would let this happen with out saying good bye."

Tifa walked down the road toward the military camp and picked up her pace as she saw the two boys in front of the military vehicle. "Hey guys." She called.

"Told you." Zack gave Cloud a knowing smile and greeted Tifa, "Hey you." Zack hugged her.

"Hey." Cloud noded in acknowledgement of Tifa.

"Hello," Tifa greeted them. "I can't believe you guys are leaving. It feels like you just got here."

"I know it was to short of a stay, next time we'll stay longer right Cloud?" Zack elbowed Cloud.

"Yea we will." Cloud agreed shooting daggers out of his eyes at Zack.

"Anyways, I better go make sure we didn't forget anything." Zack lied and gave Tifa another hug "See you later."

"Bye Zack I'll miss you." Tifa smiled sadly knowing it would be a long time before she would be able to see Zack again.

Zack half saluted-waved and walked off towards the building he and Cloud had occupied for the year they had spent in Nibelheim.

"So this is it huh?" Tifa sighed sadly, once again fighting off the urge to cry, and she leaned against the jeep. "You guys are really leaving."

"Yea." Cloud looked down at the ground.

"I'm going to miss you, both of you." She corrected herself. "Hey Cloud?" Tifa looked at the ground, "Will you promise to write and maybe call some time?" She paused waiting for an answer. "You know to let me know how you are and stuff? Plus it might be nice for you to be able to talk to some one other than Zack and Sephiroth."

"Sure, Ti," Cloud nodded in agreement.

The two sat in silence neither one sure of what to say, and then were saved when Zack came back out of the barracks.

"The general said its time to move out Cloud." He flashed an apologetic smile towards Tifa for bringing the bad news, and soon the general emerged from the barracks and climbed in the passenger seat of the jeep they were taking to Midgar.

"I guess I'll bee seeing you around huh kid?" Zack gave Tifa a big bear hug lifting her off the ground.

"I guess," Tifa replied with a sad smile as he put her down.

"Stay outta trouble ok?" He added with a wink and climbed in the jeep behind the driver.

"I'll try," She promised with a laugh.

Cloud turned to follow Zack into the jeep turning back when Tifa called out his name.

"Cloud?" Tifa stepped towards the blonde boy, and hesitated then threw herself on him in a giant hug. She then whispered in his ear "Come back safe. Promise me you will?" She broke the hug and stared at him.

Cloud eyes had widened in shock at her request and when she had pulled back he still had no idea how to answer it. He finally nodded in agreement not sure what else to say, to do, or to tell her.

Tifa seemed happy with his response and smiled, a small sad smile, but it was all she could do to keep from crying until Cloud was gone. She didn't want him to see her cry he didn't need that especially now.

Cloud returned her smile and continued into the jeep, he didn't see the tears that had begun to fill Tifa's eyes, but he did notice the soft rain that had begun to fall.

"See ya," Zack casually tossed over his shoulder along with his signature wave that was a half salute, half wave.

Tifa nodded her good bye unable to say anything else, and the rain began to fall harder as Cloud shut the door to the jeep, Tifa stood in the rain drenching herself as the tears now freely ran down her checks. The jeep began to pull away, and Tifa clenched her hands into fists almost as if she was angry.

"I love you Cloud," she whispered breaking into sobs as the jeep disappeared.

* * *

::Sigh:: Poor Tifa... Unable to tell Cloud how she feels... so yea... Anyways I hope this made sense and you enjoyed.. And please dont forget to read and reveiw - its much appreaciated by this author... 

Later

-PB


End file.
